Pain management is an important aspect of post-operative recovery from surgery. Pain management usually begins immediately following the surgical procedure with the administration of narcotics or other pain control medications to the patient while the patient is under the direct supervision of the health care provider. The pain control medications are most commonly administered either orally or by injection.
The proliferation of less-invasive arthroscopic techniques for the surgical repair of many joint or soft tissue injuries and ailments has significantly reduced post-operative recovery times and the attendant pain experienced by the patient. The current trend toward arthroscopic techniques frequently enables surgical procedures to be performed on an outpatient basis or with shortened post-operative hospital stays. As a result, the bulk of the post-operative recovery time is spent in the home or even in the workplace. One goal of home recovery is to phase the patient back into routine physical activities relatively quickly as a means of shortening the post-operative recovery time.
Since the patient is generally not under the direct supervision of the health care provider when in the home or workplace, the responsibility for administering pain control medications falls on the patient in these environments. Nearly all self-administered pain control medications are oral medications because most individuals lack the requisite knowledge, skill, and experience to self-administer pain control medications by injection. Unfortunately, however, pain control medications administered orally are transported throughout the body and correspondingly affect the entire body, often causing undesirable side effects such as drowsiness, disorientation, nausea, constipation or vomiting. In contrast, injected pain control medications can be administered more locally than orally administered medications, thereby frequently avoiding the undesirable side effects of oral medications. In addition, injected pain control medications reach the treatment site more rapidly and in greater concentrations than oral medications, rendering injected pain control medications a more effective pain control therapy. Although advantageous, injected pain care medications are nevertheless not feasible for most individuals not under the direct supervision of health care providers for the reasons set forth above.
The present invention recognizes a need for a device which enables the patient to effectively self-administer medication by injection even when the patient lacks the requisite knowledge, skill or experience to perform injections. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a medication delivery system, wherein operation of the system is controlled by the patient. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a medication delivery system, wherein the patient controls the injection of the medication directly into a treatment site of the patient. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a medication delivery system, wherein the system can be effectively operated by a patient lacking any specific medical knowledge, skill or experience in performing injections. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a medication delivery system, wherein the system is fully self-contained and portable so that the system can be worn by the patient during routine physical activity. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a medication delivery system, wherein the system may be cost-effectively disposed after a single patient use.
These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.